Generally, the performance and power efficiency of a mobile computing device degrade over time. Anti-virus companies (e.g., McAfee, Symantec, etc.) now sell mobile anti-virus, firewall, and encryption products that aim to slow this degradation. However, many of these solutions rely on the periodic execution of a computationally-intensive scanning engine on the mobile computing device, which may consume many of the mobile computing device's processing and battery resources, slow or render the mobile computing device useless for extended periods of time, and/or otherwise degrade the user experience. In addition, these solutions are typically limited to detecting known viruses and malware, and do not address the multiple complex factors and/or the interactions that often combine to contribute to a mobile computing device's degradation over time (e.g., when the performance degradation is not caused by viruses or malware). For these and other reasons, existing anti-virus, firewall, and encryption products do not provide adequate solutions for identifying the numerous factors that may contribute to a mobile computing device's degradation over time or for preventing mobile computing device degradation.